Birds of a Feather
by BrOkEnMeRoDy
Summary: Humans are ignorant creatures, hypocrites even. And that is an even bigger problem when their own species is changing, evolving, surpassing what used to be impossible. How will all this affect the lives of our beloved characters? [...I hope this doesn't turn into a catastrophe...]


**_Okay no _**

**_I am rewriting this. I d_****_eleted the second chapter but I'll post them both as soon as I write these tem again XD _**

**_Also, I have no excuse for not rewriting this sooner o.e I just read the entire manga and got inspired so... yup._**

* * *

**Birds of a Feather**  
**Chapter one**

* * *

We are told not to judge a book by its cover, to know the contents first. But that doesn't stop mankind from not accepting new things, different things. It's such a reality that when another human does something different, something no one else has done, others shun that individual. Humans are such hypocrites, though perhaps not all. There are humans who understand, who accept new things, but sadly … that is the minority of them. Alas … such is the sad truth, and that is why there are many things they are better off not knowing. Like what they have thought to be "mythical" creatures, such as mermaids or vampires.

This story revolves around a twelve year old boy named Gon Freecss. All his life he has been a normal mountain kid, playing in the forest, with animals, exploring the forest, developing skills, fishing, and all that sort of thing. But lately there have been some peculiar changes in Gon, and as the years go by it becomes more evident. He's adopting animal traits, understanding what many say, seeing in the dark, his speed, and many other things. He knows he has been changing, but he doesn't see anything wrong with it. He didn't think there was anything different or wrong about it, at least not until that day. The day his whole life changed.

He had woken up, done the usual morning routine, and so far everything was normal. He was over at his room, when there was suddenly a loud knocking at their front door. He heard the old door opening, squeaking at being used, then the voices of those men. He picked up a few things, and they weren't good. His aunt yelling angrily at the men, the door slamming, heavy footsteps making their way upstairs… and his aunt screaming for him to run before doors started slamming open. Gon wasted no time and did as his aunt told him, going out from his bedroom window and climbing to the roof.

But then he stopped, even if his aunt had told him to run, he couldn't just leave them in the house with those men. Who knows what would happen to them? Carefully, he made his way back inside to where he presumed his aunt was. Peering from the window, and confirming where they were. He was about to step inside when he was grabbed by his legs and pulled back onto the ceiling. He started trashing about, trying to loosen their grip on his legs, only to cause the opposite. There would surely be bruises forming later. Before he could try anything else he was put upright, his hands and feet were tied, he was gagged and blindfolded by the man who pulled him up. Next thing he knew, he was knocked unconscious. Staying oblivious to where they took him, and to what they did to his family.

When he awoke he found himself in a cage, dangling from the roof of wherever they had taken him. They had taken away the blindfold and the gag, for what reason? He didn't know. But utilizing his sight again he looked around the place, only to find more cages. Inside those cages were humans, or at least part human. There sat humans with extra limbs, extra eyes, one eye, others had animal appendages like tails or even gills…

_Where the heck am I?,_ he thought looking around. He tried to force open the lock to the cage, but there was only so much one could do when your hands were bound. And he didn't think that getting out of his restraints would be such a good idea, at least not when his captors could come by at any moment. He started to ponder on ways to get out but fell short as he couldn't think of anything. That and someone caught his attention.

On the cage next to his was a boy around his age. The boy had snow white hair, pale skin, and was dressed pretty casually in some blue shorts and a gray T-shirt. He couldn't see his eyes, as the boy had them closed. What was different in him was that, unlike the others, he didn't appear to have any other limb or part that he shouldn't. Even though Gon himself was like that too he was still surprised by him not having any animal ears or something, so he decided to voice it, "You don't have any extra parts!," he blurted out.

The other peered open an eye, cautious blue scanning for any threat possible, "Neither do you," he responded after a moment, opening both eyes, "How old are you?," he asked.

"Twelve! You?," he retorted. The other, instead of replying normally, gave him a smirk, confirming the question.

"I'm Gon, Gon Freecss. What's your name?," he asked still inside the cage.

Right at that moment they heard heavy rusted doors opening. Revealing some men dressed in armor and others in lab coats. The two teens looked down over to where they had entered from, silently hoping for a chance to escape. None was given though, and they sat down further away from the newcomers, acting like the rest. The men kept walking forward, until they were close enough to be heard by Gon. He closed his eyes and focused on what they were saying, trying his best not to show what he was doing.

"-he boy. I'm telling you, he's a special one. He has harnessed those abilities they're a part of him now; not like the others that became overrun with their animalistic side…"

"Then what do you tell me about that assassin kid? He's harnessed them, heck his whole family has! We were lucky to be able to catch one-"

Gon stopped his ministrations when they had gotten close enough. His cage started moving, so he quickly stood up and looked down. Once he did he saw a few more men below the cage. Before long the others had arrived at a spot a bit further away from where his cage would land would the chains holding it loosen or break. He eyed them wearily before they started to speak, though not at him, "Bring him down," one of the men, presumably a scientist of some kind, commanded to the grunts. They complied, as the cage soon started to lower at a fast pace, almost plummeting. He landed harshly before they started speaking once again, "This will truly be a wonderful experiment," said the scientist joyfully, an emotion unfitting of the current situation.

Gon was bothered by all of this and it didn't help the pain forming in his head and in his spine. At least he could ignore the pain, these people? He wasn't so sure.

"At any moment now, I've calculated at what time he will undergo the transformation, it's just a matter of time," said the scientist as the patience of the rest diminished. As the man spoke the pain doubled, soon enough it tripled and he was left clutching at his skull in an instinctive attempt at dulling the pain, chains at his arms broken and forgotten. Soon enough it was too much to bare, the pain in his spine and skull, he dropped to his knees, still clutching at his head. He began whimpering as two bloody appendages started coming out of his head, his human ears loosing the ability to hear, soon becoming numb as well. At the base of his spine another one came only this one had more flexibility and was longer than those at his head. The furry appendages were soaked in blood, making the fur stick up in messy ways. The event lasted shortly, closer to 10 minutes than to 7, the pain was almost nonexistent by then. Once the pain went back to manageable he felt the growths, reached higher on his head a touched one of them, sure enough they were ears, two furry ears resembling that of a canine's. On his back he moved what he knew to be a tail, just to confirm his assumptions. Breathing heavily he looked back up at the men holding him and the rest captive, not liking the expressions on their face. Excitement, curiosity, intriguement? He didn't like it.

A low growl came from the back of his throat subconsciously. He was itching to get out of this cage, to show it to them he could leave, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Standing up and staring at them head on he walked forward, breaking the chains on his legs as well. In a blink of an eye he had slashed open the door and jumped to the cages above, he began cutting the metal bars of the cages, in about two minutes he had already made all of the others free. At the last cage he was about to cut open he was met with a surprise, the cage where the white haired boy was, was empty. He looked around only to hear a voice call his name, he looked over to where it came from and found the familiar head of white, " Come on! Let's get out of here!," he called as he jumped to where the others made a huge hole in the wall.

They were all escaping, free after who-knows-how-long in that place. The other people were cheering, running with smiles on their faces, others flying, but everyone happy. Gon turned to the white haired boy before asking, "Could you tell me your name now?"

The albino looked over at him from the corner of his sight before looking forth and responding simply, "Killua," before they both kept running, going far away from that place.

* * *

**I thought of this yesterday and made it in less than a day... I made mistakes I know XD  
****But I'm going to try my best and make this a presentable story.**

**Review if you can!**


End file.
